Resistance (Revolution)
The Resistance is an underground American guerrilla movement that oppose the North Korean occupation of the United States. History The Resistance originated in Philadelphia and began their rebellion against the North Korean occupation in 2027. After much heavy fighting, the Resistance were driven underground while leaving much of the city in ruins. Philadelphia Uprising In 2029, Benjamin Walker, a prominent figure of the Resistance, was captured by the KPA. The Resistance led by Jack Parrish attempted to rescue Walker while inciting the citizens of Philadelphia to rise up against their occupiers with the aid of the Resistance's newest member, Ethan Brady. However, the Resistance failed in their objective as Walker was brainwashed and relocated to an unspecified location, and one of their members, James Crawford, betrayed them and allowing the KPA to coordinate a massive strike on Resistance strongholds throughout the city. Despite of their losses, the Resistance managed to retaliate by infiltrating Independence Hall and (unintentionally) killing North Korean collaborator Mayor William Simpson on live television. In desperation, Parrish gave a speech urging the American people to rise up against the KPA, which succeeds in spurring the people of Philadelphia to rebel. However, this forced the KPA to releasing nerve gas upon the city via airships. The Resistance barely saved the city after disabling the KPA's Duster drones and destroying the airships with captured surface-to-air missile launchers. Philadelphia soon fall under the control of the Resistance and thereafter other American cities began to revolt. Aftermath Days after the rebellion, the Resistance struggle to maintain its hold over Philadelphia while threatened by demoralization and desertion, attributed to Benjamin Walker, who was actually tortured and coerced by the KPA and making propaganda broadcast against the Resistance. The Resistance called for the death of Walker to cease the demoralization. However, Ethan Brady went against the Resistance's mark for death and personally rescued Walker while exonerating his innocence. Beyond the Walls Weeks after the Philadelphia uprising, the Resistance movement's efforts is inevitably crushed by the KPA, with cities under Resistance control soon fallen back to the more technologically advanced KPA and the Philadelphia Resistance becoming the last remaining cell. The Philadelphia Resistance were eventually routed in which Parrish realized the Resistance's hold over the city was lost and ordered the Resistance to evacuate from Philadelphia. Despite their near defeat, the Resistance learned about NATO's plan to launch an invasion against KPA-occupied America. The Resistance assisted in helping NATO engineer Lisa Burnel to repair a nuclear missile that would be use to destroy the APEX satellite network, disabling the KPA's weapon system and allowing NATO to attack the KPA unimpeded. The Resistance's efforts succeeded and giving them another chance to liberating America and as well as gaining tremendous support from NATO. Members ''The Revolution'' *Jack Parrish - Leader of the Philadelphia cell. *Dana Moore - Cell leader. *Benjamin Walker - Founder and head of the Voice of Freedom radio station. *Heather Cortez - Resistance Engineer. *Sam Burnett - Doctor. *Sidney Cook - Quartermaster. *Ned Sharpe - Owner of the Resistance Armory. *Wiley Biggins *Andy - Rat Pack Member *Ethan Brady *Harvey *Mary *Philly Alpha - Resistance Communications and Command. ''The Voice of Freedom'' *Elon Cole *Jill Cole *Vance Olmstead *Billy Randall Beyond The Walls * Lisa Burnel - NATO Engineer and supporter Category:Homefront: The Revolution Category:American Resistance Category:Homefront: The Revolution factions